


Something New

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Day 16, Dildos, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Oviposition, Ovipositor Dildo, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Shiro wants to try something new.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“You’re not serious. Shiro? Shiro!” Lance whines as his boyfriend ignores him. “Don’t ignore me! Answer me!”

“I am serious. I believe I answered you already, Lance.” He continues walking, not minding the weird stares that they’re receiving.

He latches onto Shiro’s arm. “Shiro, why are we going there? We don’t need to!”

“You’re just embarrassed. There’s a cute clerk there, is there not?” Shiro asks, unbothered by weight that is Lance. “Besides, there’s something that I want to get from there.”

“B-but…” He pouts. 

“No buts, Lance. Or else I’ll spank yours right here, right now.”

Lance turns bright red and releases Shiro’s arm. “Fine,” he grumbles, crossing his arms and walking by himself. “But I’m not going to like it.”

Shiro chuckles, a hint of a promise in his voice. “Oh, I think you will.”

**********

Upon arriving at the sex store, the two walk inside. Well, more like one walks while dragging the other.

“Lance, I promise you that no one in this store will make fun of you. We’re all here for the same thing. Besides, the bigger a scene you make, the more people will look at you.”

This makes Lance still, a pout on his face. “Fine! Just go!” He whines, letting his boyfriend lead him in.

Upon entering the store, Shiro heads to the back section where the dildos and prostate massagers are. As he looks, Lance glances around a bit.

“It’s changed a bit since I was here last. Where is all the packaging?”

“There are rooms where you can try out the product. These are the testers. Don’t worry, they are thoroughly sanitized before being put back on the shelf. If you like something, you take it to the counter and they’ll get you the packaged one. If you don’t like it, there are bins inside the rooms where used toys go.”

“Oh, is it because of new management?”

“Yes,” he answers, picking up a large dildo and turning it over in his hands. “It’s better this way. We won’t have another incident like the vibrator incident.”

“Right. Because we can try them out…” His voice trails off when he realizes. “Oh my god, don’t tell me we’re going to try things out here?!”

“We are. Don’t make a scene or else I’ll give you a reason to make one.”

His face turns bright red and he pouts. “But why can’t we just buy something like we normally do?”

“Because I want to try something new and you promised me we could. Therefore, that’s what we are doing.” He places the dildo down and picks up another one. This one is ribbed and has a vibration setting. “If you’re good, I’ll let you pick something out for me.”

He perks up at that promise. “Really?”

“Really.”

Lance watches Shiro carefully, observing how he inspects each toy he picks up. They’ve never tried dildos before; it’s always been vibrators and cock rings. They have some bondage material at home too. Lance was always adamant that he didn’t want anything inside him but his boyfriend’s cock. On Shiro’s birthday, he promised his boyfriend that he could pick out something new at the sex store. 

Shiro hums, eyeing a large purple one that is ribbed with a small bag connected to it. Picking it up, he smiles. “I think you’ll like this one.” He doesn’t elaborate and makes it so Lance can’t really see what it is. “See anything else you’d like to try?”

He shakes his head. “No.” He purses his lips. “You promise to stop if I don’t like it?”

“I promise, Baby. Now, come on, let’s go get a room.”

Walking to the right side of the store, they locate the few rooms that are for trying out the products. The rooms definitely aren’t soundproofed as they can hear a couple in one of them, but Lance knows it’s probably for safety. The rules are posted clearly on the walls and outside of the doors. When they walk in an empty one, he finds them posted twice more.

“Well, at least they’re thorough about it. This way, no one can say that they didn’t see the rules.”

“Yeah. It’s a good thing. I don’t think I’d come to this store if they were flippant about this. I’d hate to think about all the bad stuff that could happen.” Shiro places the toy down on one of the sterilized benches. “Strip, Lance.”

Hesitantly, Lance takes off his clothes and folds them. Shiro takes them and places them next to the toy. Then, he moves towards the small day bed right across from the mirror. “Want me to lay here?”

“Yes, please.” Shiro grabs some packets of lube and the toy and walks over as well. He sheds his shirt and unbuttons his pants. Then, he starts preparing Lance. “Just let yourself feel good, Baby. Don’t think about how you’re trying something new; pretend that we’re doing what we’re normally doing. I promise that I would never choose something that would hurt you.”

He smiles wryly. “Unless I wanted it to hurt me,” he snips, watching a smirk form on Shiro’s lips.

“Right. Unless you wanted it to.” Shiro’s fingers, slick with lube, slip into his pucker and start stretching him out. It’s a quick process since they had done a round or two that morning. Then, Shiro grabs the toy and lubes it up. “Lance, do you know what oviposition is?”

“Isn’t that laying eggs or something?”

He nods. “That’s right. This dildo is going to lay eggs in you,” he rumbles, licking his lips. “I just put three in. There’s an option for up to eight, but we won’t do that many right now.”

Lance can’t help the groan that leaves his lips.  _ This is the one kink he would hit...typical Shiro; perfect without even trying. _ “O-oh? O-okay.” He can feel the blood rushing south, right to between his legs. 

Shiro takes note of this, smirking. “This is one of your kinks you refuse to tell me about, isn’t it?”

He lets his head fall back. “Yes!” He hisses. “Now, hurry up before I lose patience and do it myself!”

He gets a smack on the ass that has him squealing. “Baby, you know better than to talk back to me,” Shiro says with a teasing smile. “But your wish is my command.” He slowly eases the flared head into Lance’s hole, watching as it disappears inch by inch into his boyfriend’s ass.

Lance arches his back as the ribbed parts of the large dildo scrape against his prostate. His hands grip the sheets on the bed and a punched out moan leaves his mouth. His cock is hard and straining against his abdomen. “God, please, Shiro!” He whimpers.

Shiro starts thrusting the dildo in and out of him, wiggling it around and twisting it so Lance can feel every ridge on the thing. It hits his prostate with each thrust, sending pleasure arcing up his spine. Loud moans and cries fill the room. Shiro watches as the dildo stretches and pulls at Lance’s hole for a moment before leaning over his boyfriend and connecting their lips. Immediately, Lance’s arms are on his shoulders and his nails are digging in. On a particularly aggressive thrust of the dildo, Lance’s nails rake down Shiro’s back. He groans, the sting going straight to his cock. 

Lance breaks the kiss to throw his head back. “G-gonna cum!” He cries.

Shiro shoves the dildo in as far as it will go and hits a button. Lance’s eyes go wide and his body seizes as three nicely sized eggs are thrust into him in quick succession. He cums, moaning loudly and clamping down on the dildo and silicon eggs inside him. 

Slowly pulling the dildo out, Shiro places it to the side and wheels the daybed closer to the mirror. Then, he picks Lance up and slides under him. Sitting Lance in his lap, he hooks his arms under his boyfriend’s thighs and spreads his legs apart. “Look in the mirror,” he rumbles. When they connect eyes, he continues, “watch yourself as you push the eggs out.”

Lance’s eyes go wide and he moans. Twitching in overstimulation, Lance’s eyes fall to his exposed crotch. He starts bearing down, feeling the eggs start to move. He groans as they push down on his prostate, getting stuck momentarily as his body clamps down. He’s so sensitive post-orgasm that Shiro can almost immediately make him cum again.  _ That’s just what he’s doing now! _ The eggs start moving again and Lance watches his hole start to open up as one makes its way out. As it pops out, he can feel the other two coming out at once, side-by-side. “Too big!” He groans, starting to reach down to push one back.

Shiro catches his hand. “No, push it out.”

The two eggs massage his prostate just right, sending him into another orgasm. His hole opens even wider as they come out together. 

He collapses against Shiro, breathing heavily. “Okay, I don’t think I mind this one,” he groans.

“Good job, Baby. I’m glad you liked it,” he whispers, kissing the side of Lance’s face.

The two of them quickly clean up and head back to the front. As they leave the testing room, they hear someone quickly begin cleaning it. At the front desk, Shiro hands the toy to the clerk so they can get the packaged product.

“Do you want the option with the three eggs, the five eggs, the eight eggs, or the twelve eggs?” The clerk asks, looking on his computer at the options available. It’s the same clerk that Lance finds very attractive.

Shiro looks at Lance. “What do you want, Baby?”

He bites his lip. “The twelve,” he says, barely managing to keep in a groan.

“We’ll take the option with the twelve eggs, please.”

“Okay.”

As the clerk is retrieving it from the back, Shiro turns to Lance. “Did you see anything you want to get for me?”

He nods. “Yeah, I’ll be right back.” By the time the clerk reappears, Lance is back with a prostate massager. Theirs had broken and he knows that Shiro loves using it on himself whenever Lance is away. “Can we get this too please?”

The clerk nods, grabbing the boxed product from underneath the counter and ringing it up. “That’ll be $85.47,” he says, taking the tester toys and putting them in a bin underneath the counter. 

Shiro quickly pays, sliding one hand in Lance’s back pocket and squeezing. “Thank you,” he says.

The clerk blushes. “You’re welcome.”

As they go to walk out, Lance suddenly is hit with a burst of confidence. He grabs a piece of their receipt, scribbles his cell number on it, and rushes back to the clerk. “Hey, if you’re ever interested in having a threesome, call me.” He puts the piece of paper in the clerk’s hand and rushes back to Shiro.

He chuckles. “See? Was that so hard?”

“Shut up! Let’s just get home. I’m hungry.”

“Uh-huh, hungry for eggs?”

Lance shoves him, breaking out into laughter. “Oh my god, shut up!”


End file.
